


Sweatpants Season

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: No Smut, Other, Pining, Thirsting, but its gets spicey at the end, cody in gray sweatpants hhgrng, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: It's sweatpants season and your favorite commander has indulged himself.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Sweatpants Season

**Author's Note:**

> @/lilhawkeye3 made me write this. enjoy

“Do you think that’s his blaster in his pants or is he just happy to see you?”

You turned to glare at your friend, who just raised their eyebrows at you, smirking and tilting their head to the clone commander that you were currently trying to avoid. Cody stood at the opposite corner of the mess talking with Rex, wearing just a gray tank and gray sweatpants. It was odd seeing the marshal commander in his casual grays, but you weren’t complaining, especially when the pants gave a nice outline of his—.

You quickly reverted your gaze back down, jabbing at the stale food on your plate. Your face heated from your cheeks to the tips of your ears, and you prayed that Cody hadn’t caught you staring at him.

“If you don’t start talking to him, I will,” your friend said across from you. You looked up to glare at them again, and they just shrugged, taking a bite of their bantha meat. “I mean, now that I know exactly how much he’s packing….”

“Stop making me think about that!” you said, throwing your napkin at them. “I won’t be able to think of anything else when I have to work with him!”

“Good,” they muttered, smirking again. They looked over your head at something and waved their hand. “Oh! Commander! Over here!”

Your stomach dropped. You snapped your head back up to your friend, who had to bite their lip to keep from laughing at your panicked expression. You were going to kill them the next time you two were alone.

Cody calling your name behind you snapped you out of your thoughts. You turned around and plastered a smile on your face, hoping he wouldn’t noticed your flushed complexion. _Eyes on his face, idiot_. “Hey, commander. What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” he said, smiling at you. This angle might even be _worse_. His tight-fitting tank hugged his chest and stomach muscles just right, and when he crossed his arms, his biceps bulged ever so slightly. “I was headed back to the barracks to see if I could get in a nap before General Kenobi needed me again.”

“Oh, funny you say that,” your friend interjected. “Weren’t you headed there, too?”

You swiveled around to glare at them for the third time, mouthing _I am going to kill you_. Then you turned back around to face Cody. _Eyes on his **face**_. “Yeah, I’ve got some paperwork to finish before we hit planetside again. Figured it’s better than eating this slop.”

He gave you a wry grin. “True. Since we’re both headed that way, I’ll walk with you.”

You squeaked out an _okay_ , forcing yourself to gather your things at your normal speed. You spared one last glance at your friend, who grinned at you over the rim of their cup, giving you a wink. You rolled your eyes, falling into step with Cody as you headed for the barracks.

The walk there was not as embarrassing as you thought it would be. You both mutually complained about the amount of paperwork you both had, with him interjecting and complaining about his Jedi. He made you laugh once with an impeccable impersonation of said Jedi.

You were disappointed when you finally reached to your room. Your stomach sank with the mechanical opening of your door when you punched in your code, so you were confused when Cody slipped in beside you. But that was quickly replaced with a hot flush rising through your whole body when Cody pushed you against the door. He caged you in his arms, one reaching around to grab your hip while he slammed the other above your head, looming over you.

“Tell me how much you want me,” he growled.

“I-I don’t know wh-what you mean,” you stammered. Your hands came up to rest on his chest and your eyes flicked between his lips that were so close to yours and his eyes that watched you lick your lips.

“Don’t act like I haven’t seen you ogling me all day,” he said, pushing you harder against the door and he pushed his leg between yours. “You know that’s impolite. You’ve been _very_ naughty today.”

“I'm sorry, commander,” you demurred. You licked your lips, casting your eyes down to the outline that was steadily appearing in his sweatpants. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you will,” he growled again, stepping back until he could sit on your bed. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor.

“Get busy.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
